Dos canciones
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sasuke narra los sucesos que se dieron para su regreso a la aldea y reflexiona sobre su pasado mientras escucha una cancion de Shakira. ¿No sería divertido saber en que piensa?


**Dos canciones**

_Este es un song fic que se me ocurrió de la nada solo sé que pensaba en "Pies descalzos" y al siguiente milisegundo ya tenia una idea que encajaba con el Uchiha XD, luego lo estaba escribiendo y se me ocurrió el contraste con Naruto, (esa canción le queda bien así me imagino que se despierta…) LEAN!!._

_

* * *

_

**Primera pieza: "Pies descalzos, vivencias de un Uchiha"**

Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy el último miembro del clan Uchiha, se lo debo a mi hermano, un maldito bastardo que asesinó a nuestro clan. Aun no entiendo como es que pudo hacer algo así teniéndolo todo: la admiración de todo el clan y de la aldea, el poder del sharingan, el favor de nuestro padre... Lo odio, lo odiaba, ahora está muerto. Pero, aún así, admito que él era el mejor y yo lo admiraba, recuerdo que mi única razón para seguir adelante era superarlo, no, mi razón era llegar a ser como él algún día… Era normal que un Uchiha fuese el mejor en la aldea, pero para un Uchiha ser como Itachi era… una gran hazaña… Un sueño inalcanzable para el resto, incluyéndome, el más pequeño de la familia, sin un talento natural como el de mi hermano, una decepción, no era nada.

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua  
de pies descalzos y de sueños blancos  
fuiste polvo, polvo eres  
Piensa, que el hierro siempre al calor es blando…._

El tiempo ha pasado, he estado solo y desde aquel día mi único objetivo había sido seguirle la huella a Itachi y vengar a nuestro clan, aunque eso significara renunciar a mi propia felicidad, a mi vida. De ahí que he cometido graves errores: traicioné a la aldea, me uní a un criminal para obtener el poder que no encontraría en ella, es seguro gané el desprecio de todos, por no mencionar que estuve a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo (Naruto aún no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto por mí, después de lo que hice… )

_Tú mordiste la manzana y renunciaste al paraíso  
Condenaste a una serpiente siendo tu el que así lo quiso  
Por milenios y milenios permaneciste desnudo  
Te enfrentaste a dinosaurios bajo un techo y sin escudo_

Ese dobe…es terco, testarudo y es mi mejor amigo, a atravesando montañas cielos y mares solo para hacerme regresar. Ahora, luego de tres años de entrenar con un maldito depravado, de huir de los anbu, de buscar a Itachi sin descanso… estoy aquí, de regreso en la aldea. No se qué es lo que me espera, ¿Pero para qué me engaño? Claro que sé lo que me espera, me espera una aprehensión rápida, un juicio corto y una muerte lenta y dolorosa, soy un fugitivo de nivel 1, igual a Itachi y Orocimaru, no debe extrañarme que intentaran matarme en cuanto me vieran. Pienso negativamente, lo sé, pero esperar que me perdonen y me permitan volver como si nada hubiera pasado, es un milagro que no tengo derecho a rogar.

_Y ahora estas aquí…  
Queriendo ser feliz…  
Cuando no te importó un pepino tu destino_

Me acerco a la entrada principal, y ahí están los vigías, como es costumbre, muertos del aburrimiento, al parecer no han notado mi presencia, que raro. Ya estoy dentro, en efecto nadie ha reparado en mí… nadie… Apuesto que si el dobe me viera… haría un tremendo escándalo. Ese dobe…escandaloso y berrinchudo… a veces no sé por que es mi mejor amigo… ¿él también se lo preguntará? Es posible que ya lo haya hecho tampoco es de extrañarse que no me quiera volver a hablar, eso haría yo en su lugar. Lo único que tenemos en común es que nos queremos superar el uno al otro y que ambos hemos visto frene a frente a la soledad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo no lo comprendo completamente, yo crecí y me eduqué con una familia, siendo un miembro del clan más respetado de la aldea, y aún sin ellos tuve a toda la aldea a mis pies, siendo el mejor alumno, y el que aseguraba un futuro brillante, mientras que Naruto fue sumido en un mundo de odio, despreciado por algo que no era culpa suya.

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua  
de pies descalzos y de sueños blancos  
fuiste polvo, polvo eres  
Piensa, que el hierro siempre al calor es blando…._

Me detengo, ya estoy a donde quería ir, la oficina de la vieja hokage, no sé qué esperar de la anciana, de hecho, no me he encontrado con ningún ninja desde que crucé la puerta principal… Entro al edificio e igual que antes, no hay nadie que me impida el paso, es como si la aldea se hubiera paralizado. Esto es muy sospechoso, lo admito, pero mi cuerpo no responde como mi mente sabe que debería. Debería preparar a Kusanagi para atacar en cualquier momento, debería activar mi sharingan para buscar enemigos, debería preparar alguno que otro jutsu de fuego, debería… ¿huir? tal vez… pero mis piernas continúan con su camino por inercia, mis brazos no responden, mis ojos ignoran mi control sobre ellos.

Ya he llegado, esta es la oficina de Tsunade, estoy entrando, ahí la veo esperándome con Shizune a su izquierda, tiene el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos, y esta… ¿sonriendo? ¿Por qué sonríe? Debería llamar a los anbu y llevarme a juicio inmediatamente…

—Uchiha Sasuke — La escucho llamarme no he cambiado mi expresión y le devuelvo el saludo

—Tsunade-sama — ella sonríe de lado, parece que le agrada verme

—Veo que has regresado, ¿puedo conocer la razón? — Estoy perplejo, siempre pensé que en el momento de mi regreso me golpearía antes de decir alguna palabra.

—Si me lo permite, deseo su permiso para volver a la aldea. — ella se levanta de su silla, ya veo, primero me dará un sermón, gritará, seguro que destrozará su escritorio (otra vez) y luego llamará a los anbu me harán esperar con ellos en una habitación de alta seguridad, luego llegaran esos ancianos del consejo, improvisarán un intento de juicio y darán mil vueltas al asunto, solo para decir "Sasuke Uchiha quedas condenado a morir lenta y dolorosamente por el siguiente método" lo sé… Tsunade ese ha acercado a la ventana, no dice nada…

— ¿Sasuke, te das cuenta de la magnitud y gravedad de tus acciones desde que nos dejaste hasta ahora?

— Hai, Tsunade-sama, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que se me dé, no esperaba menos.

—Deberías de abrirte a todas las posibilidades — me dice, ¿a qué se refiere? — Todos los cargos en tu contra han sido retirados — ¿Cómo? ¿Retirados? Eso no lo entendí, Le pregunté las razones, me las dio, las comprendí perfectamente y seguí confundido por cómo fue que me permitieron volver como si nada, ya no importa, de todos modos ya las olvidé por el shock. Ahora… me dirijo a mi casa, en el olvidado barrio de mi clan, no ha cambiado en nada desde lo que hizo Itachi, las marcas de sangre siguen ahí, todo esta destrozado. En el interior de mi casa las cosas siguen como las dejé, siento que estoy dentro de un cuadro, me acerco a la mesa de mi habitación, ahí esta la misma foto que compartimos Sakura, Kakashi-sensei Naruto y yo: la foto del equipo 7.

_Construiste un mundo exacto de acabados tan perfectos  
cada cosa calculada en su espacio y en su tiempo.  
Yo que soy un caos completo las entradas, las salidas,  
los nombres y las medidas no me caben en los sesos._

Dejé mis pertenencias y salí a caminar, aún me ignoran, soy como otro grano de arena en a playa. De repente oigo que me llaman un par de voces familiares. Doy la vuelta y las veo, así es, Ino Yamanaka Y Haruno Sakura. Me preguntan que ha asado, dicen que volvieron de una misión apenas hace una hora y que me vieron cuando me dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade, me cuentan o mucho que han cambiado las cosas: Ino tiene novio (ese sujeto Sai) Sikamaru está comprometido con Temari, lo de el padre de Chouji... El tiempo pasa, nos despedimos, todos han seguido adelante, ahora es mi turno.

_Y ahora estas aquí  
queriendo ser feliz  
cuando no te importo un pepino tu destino  
Perteneciste a una raza antigua  
de pies descalzos y de sueños blancos.  
Fuiste polvo, polvo eres  
piensa que el hierro siempre al calor es blando._

Ya no soy un niño, debo madurar, así es soy un inmaduro, ¿por qué? Por que aún no he encontrado un sentido a mi vida. Recuerdo que alguna vez estaba huyendo de Orochimaru en la guarida (sí huyendo) como ya dije antes, Orochimaru es un depravado degenerado y pervertido (corrijo, eso no es ser pervertido, ¡¡es ser un enfermo!!) y no lo podía matar por que entonces me quedaría sin quien me enseñara los jutsus prohibidos para matar a Itachi. Así que me limité a esconderme en la habitación de Kabuto (¿Quién sospecharía de la pocilga llena de chinches donde reside ese maldito bibliófilo lame botas intento de imitador marca pirata, extremadamente barato, de Dr. House?) Tomé uno de sus libros para no aburrirme (mejor dicho, para resistir las ansias de salir de aquella habitación de claustrofóbico, es decir, cuando me encerraron en aquél extraño barril tenía más espacio).

El libro que tomé era de psicología, y una de las cosas que recuerdo de este es que se vive en el "sentido" o en el "sinsentido". El sentido, es tener una razón para vivir, la razón por la que la gente se enamora, tienen hijos, se casan… yo, en cabio, vivo en el sinsentido. Mi razón de vivir era un falso sentido, está bien, maté a Itachi, llevé a cabo mi venganza, vengué el clan, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vivía para matarlo o lo maté para vivir? Yo siempre creí que la justificación de mi existencia era la primera, pero me equivoqué, si vivía para matar a Itachi al matarlo mi razón se perdió y mi existencia ya no sería requerida. Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que no vivía para matarlo, lo maté para vivir, para deshacerme del único vinculo queme ataba a ese doloroso pasado, silencioso y solitario, el era la acción y mi soledad la reacción, así que sin acción no hay reacción.

Llevo mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo, minutos, tal vez horas, solo sé que de repente me estoy viendo en el campo de entrenamiento en el que entrenábamos cuando solíamos ser el equipo 7, (nadie como nosotros), me detengo, creí oír algo desde los arbustos. Ahora tengo la mano sobre Kusanagi, y mi Sharingan finalmente me responde. Observo a todos lados, veo tres kunais dirigirse hacia mi desde lugares las sombras opuestos los esquivo, mi Sahringan me permite evadirlos con facilidad, pero en ese movimiento he descuidado mi defensa, ahora soy un blanco fácil. Los tres atacantes se acercan a mi, uso a Kusanagi y sin pensarlo les ataco con una pequeña ayuda del chidori luego desaparecen en pequeñas nubes de humo. ¿Kage bunshin? Aun no salgo de mi sorpresa cuando algo me hace perder el equilibrio y casi caigo de frente. Muevo mi cabeza y de inmediato me encuentro con un par de ojos azules semiocultos bajo unos mechones rubios.

— No están permitidos los ataques por la espalda, dobe— digo al tiempo que me volteo para verle a la cara, ahí está, la única persona que quería ver, mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Te has vuelto un llorón con Orochimaru o sólo fue un terrible trauma 'ttebayo? — pregunta con esa tonta sonrisa suya, yo rio sarcásticamente y luego te contesto.

—Yo no soy ningún llorón, dobe, tu sí.

— ¡Claro que no, teme! — Intenta defenderse, tan inocente como de costumbre, ¡no sabes cuando se trata de una broma ni cuando se trata de algo serio!—

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —te digo, ni siquiera se por que lo he hecho, solo sé que al instante comencé a preparar el chidori en mi mano derecha mientras tu hacías un rasengan con dos kage bunshin. Te advierto que he mejorado mi técnica y tú me respondes lo mismo. Apenas ambas se han formado, avanzamos el uno hacia el otro dispuestos a atacarnos con técnicas muy poderosas sin importarnos lo demás.

Estamos a punto de hacer chocar nuestros ataques, cuando estos se desintegran, de repente nos vemos más lejos del punto en el que estábamos. Siento un terrible dolor en el pecho y en el costado, el dolor me hace cerrar los ojos.

— ¿No llevan ni cinco minutos de haberse visto y ya se están matando el uno al otro? ¡Es el colmo con ustedes! ¡¿Tres años y no han logrado superar esa maldita costumbre de pelear por nada?! — Yo conozco esa voz… parpadeo y miro hacia el frente, ahí está Sakura, tiene las manos en la cadera, más atrás veo a Naruto, esta en las mismas condiciones que yo, apenas y puede moverse, no sé que pasa después, mis ojos se cierran y poco a poco pierdo la consciencia.

--o.o--

Despierto sin fijarme en dónde me encuentro, solo veo el techo, ¿ha sido un sueño, acaso? cierro los ojos queriendo volver a mi dulce fantasía… recuerdo que estaba a punto de volver a vencer a ese dobe… pero parecía tan real… verlo hacer el rasengan, sus pésimos insultos… su tendencia a repetir "'tebayo" todo el tiempo…

— ¿Despertaste, 'tebayo? —abro mis ojos de súbito, ¡¡Kami, aquí está!! o sea que no fue un sueño…. Maldito dobe… intento levantarme pero el mismo dolor de la otra ocasión aparece, cierro mis ojos por reflejo— No trates de levantarte, o te lastimarás 'tebayo— Vuelvo a oír esa voz, abro mis ojos y me encentro con la mirada burlona de un molesto rubio de ojos azules.

— Quita esa cara, por cierto ¿Qué pasó, dobe? lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando…

—Si, así fue 'tebayo. —responde sonriente, a pesar de que lleva el pecho y la cabeza cubiertos por vendas.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —ríe penosamente, ¿de qué se ríe? — pues… nuestros ataques nunca se encontraron… jeje… Sakura nos golpeó a ambos antes del impacto…— De repente siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, acaban de reordenar el orden natural que llevaban las cosas en mi mente, ¿Sakura nos noqueo de un solo golpe a ambos? ¿Y cuándo se supone que nos rompió el esqueleto?— ¿Sasuke? Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! — Pierdo nuevamente el conocimiento, y despierto varias horas después, ahora me encuentro con Tsunade y Shizune.

—Sasuke-kun—Shizune ha notado que me desperté—despreocúpate, ya casi terminamos. — Veo a la anciana poner sus manos sobre mi pecho y usar su jutsu de curación mientras que Shizune se dirige una mesa en el fondo— bien, parece que estás fuera de peligro— ¿peligro? ¿De qué me habla? Ahora lo veo, estoy en una cama de cirugía, me levanto, retiro la sábana blanca, noto que… estoy… ¡¿completamente desnudo?!

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! — enserio, ¿qué demonios?

Tsunade me explica que Sakura nos trajo a Naruto y a mí la semana anterior (¿tanto tiempo estuve dormido?) con heridas internas y huesos rotos, (en el caso de Naruto, con una enorme herida en la cabeza), ahora me estaban quitando las vendas. Minutos después regreso a la habitación, y encuentro al dobe tratando de golpear a Sai.

—Aquí viene tu complemento— le dice a Naruto, el dobe intenta formar un rasengan pero ese anbu rarito desaparece antes de que lograra hacer algo— Bueno, te dejo — le oímos decir desde la ventana— nos vemos, señorita sin…— Naruto le lanza un kunai, me parece que el otro ya captó el mensaje, se ha ido.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí dobe?

—Ese maldito de Sai… y sus pretensiones raras…— ese sujeto Sai… ya sé que los saca de quicio a matar, pero…. Un momento…—por cierto ¿estás bien? Nos asustaste con el desmayo de esta mañana

—Si dobe, estoy bien pero… ¿por qué se supone que te puedes mover? Se supone que Sakura nos rompió los huesos a ambos— lo veo reírse con esa risita suya.

—Te diré, la razón es una bola de pelos, tiene nueve colas y esta dentro de mi, jiji, es bueno saber que el maldito zorro sirve de algo— el Kyuubi, rayos, ¿cómo se supone que pude olvidarlo? Esa cosa mantiene vivo a Naruto en las peores situaciones. Ja, pareciera que lo único que necesita para vivir es a ese demonio y un plato de ramen… pero no es así, yo lo sé. Vivir solo parece una dulce fantasía, pero no es bonito, estar solo es como una enfermedad, cuya medicina son los amigos, pregúntenle a Naruto y a mi.

—Vaya… que bonita forma de pasar mi primera semana de regreso en a aldea, en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos — Naruto se rie— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, dobe?

—Nada, no me río por que sea gracioso 'ttebayo, es solo que…. Me divierte verte teme

— ¿De qué me viste cara? ¡¿De payaso?! Créeme que yo no se donde rayos tengo la nariz roja—se vuelve a reír, me está sacando de quicio. (Cálmate Sasuke, cálmate… esto es solo un juego de poder…)

— No, de hecho te ves muy cómico cuando te enojas, sobre todo con tu peinado de cacatúa 'ttebayo— Ahora si dobe, ¡que arda Troya! (literalmente).

—¡¡Kaaton gokakyuu no jutsu!! — el kaaton me hizo toser (creo que no es buena idea hacer un jutsu así con la caja torácica totalmente desconchinflada), parpadeo y veo el lugar quemado, Naruto no está ¿a dónde se fue?

— ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme, teme?! — Rayos (se escondió debajo de la cama) fallé.

—Digo, ¿tú qué creías dobe?— De repente escuchamos pasos fuera de la habitación, hay tres personas, las oigo (Naruto también) son… Shizne, Tsunade y…

— ¡Sakura! — Gritamos al mismo tiempo, (no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo fue que todo el hospital nos oyó excepto ellas) Naruto corre de regreso a su cama (si, tuvimos que compartir la habitación). Unos segundos después Sakura entra en la habitación (¿Cuándo comenzamos a temerle?)

—Hola chicos, ¿se sienten mejor? — Entra sonriendo, trae una canasta de manzanas, la misma Sakura de siempre, bueno a eso agregándole más violencia a su personalidad. — Perdónenme por haberlos golpeado tan fuerte, creo que a veces no me controlo— ¿solo a veces? ¡¿Sólo a veces?! (Ay… mi hígado) — Sasuke-kun, ¿te duele aun?

—Solo un poco, pero ya se me pasará, no te preocupes—y aléjate de mi, engendro del demonio

—Veo que ya estás mejor Naruto — El dobe asiente, va a contestarle algo pero Sakura le interrumpe—Oye… ¿Qué le pasó a la cortina de tu cama? —Ok… parece que no es tan tonta como pensé que era, si se dio cuenta… al menos no ha visto las cenizas en el suelo…

—Pues… eh…— dobe, no le digas que use el kaaton o si no nos matara aquí mismo, (bueno, solo a mi, por que si lo haces te mataré yo primero) — pues… vino Konohamaru a molestar un rato y se enredo con ella cuando se fue… jejeje… creo que aún la tiene atorada en la pierna hehehe— Me sorprende Sakura se lo creyó todo, vaya suerte de perro, lo que más me sorprende es que el dobe haya pensado rápido. Con eso solo he confirmado que el dobe tiene cerebro después de todo.

Hemos estado hablando por horas (no tengo idea de qué, pero es divertido). Sakura dice que ya se va, es tarde. Es hora de dormir, pro lo que nos dijo tal vez podamos irnos a casa en un par de días más.

La verdad a mi no me emociona mucho, solo volveré a una vida que ya no esto seguro si realmente la tuve, sólo sé que alguna vez fui feliz. Ahora, creo que las únicas ocasiones en la que realmente puedo asegurar que fui feliz (y estoy consciente de ello), las memorias que tengo de mi equipo y nuestras misiones, (me importa un bendito cacahuate que hayan sido misiones de alto nivel o no, de que eran divertidas, eran muy divertidas) Se me ha ocurrido algo, una vez que salga de aquí y regrese a mi casa me vendría bien algo de compañía, tal vez compre una mascota.

Aunque debo reflexionar que clase de mascota debería tener… un perro no, no soy de esa clase de persona (y no quiero que luego me estén comparando con Kiba), así que… quizá algo más pequeño…. Un hámster, es pequeño y no necesita mucho, aunque…si se escapa de la jaula luego tendré sus "regalitos" por todas partes…no, no pienso comprar una aspiradora ultra potente para eso, sería un gasto infructuoso una vez que la ratita muera. A ver… un pez… no, la última vez que tuve uno se murió al día siguiente. ¿Un perico? Al menos si le cuento algo no sería como hablarle a las paredes… (tendría respuesta) pero, por otra parte, he oído que esas cosas viven hasta cien años y que son como niños de parvulario, aparte una vez que aprenden a imitar palabras no se callan… ¡No! Me moriría de la pura desesperación. Quizá… otra clase de ave… ¿un canario? No, eso no es mi estilo, demasiado cursi. Piensa Sasuke… ¡Piensa! Un caballo… ¡¿pero que cosas se me ocurren?! Es más que obvio que no puedo tener un caballo, ¿Quién lo alimentará en mi ausencia? ¿Quién lo atenderá? Además los caballos son más delicados de lo que parecen. Otra cosa… M… ¿Una serpiente?…¡¡No!! Con un demonio, solo me recordaría a Orocimaru, lo más probable es que solo viviera unas cuantas horas en mi casa y de ahí al panteón. Menudo problemita con las mascotas, mejor lo pienso después.

---------o.o---------

Creo que debo dejar de divagar tanto, ya no sé cuando fue que llegué a mi casa… Ahora estoy recordando, Tsunade me dijo que podía volver con mi equipo, solo debía presentarme en el área de entrenamiento como solía hacerlo y también dijo que me presentara a primera hora para la siguiente misión al inicio de la semana. ¿Qué día es hoy? Volteo a ver el nuevo calendario. Domingo. Lo que me faltaba, domingo, en mi vacía casa, solo y sin nada que hacer. Apuesto a que no soy el único.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás. Sakura es la aprendiz de la hokage, probablemente esté ayudándole con el papeleo o con paciente en el hospital. Sai… posiblemente ese rarito pintor neo davinciano de novena categoría (y pésimo cosplay mío) debe estar ejerciendo su oficio, (espero que no sea un auto retrato o definitivamente veremos un insulto al arte). Kakashi sensei… ok, es perturbadoramente predecible, todo mundo sabe que donde quiera que esté, llueva truene o relampaguee, en su casa, en los baños termales en la oficina de la hokage o en una misión, esté con quien esté, se la pasa leyendo ese condenado librito para pervertidos.

El dobe es algo difícil. Veamos… podría estar entrenando, es decir son las… ¿Qué horas son? Volteo a ver el reloj, ¡¿Medio día?! (Llevo mucho tiempo filosofando inútilmente, creo que desperté a las seis o siete). Bueno, seguramente ya se cansó del entrenamiento y se fue a comer ramen de Ichiraku. ¿O que tal si el dobe esta igual de solitario en su casa como yo?, estará aburrido y a punto de dormir un rato solo por falta de quehacer, y si se digna a limpiar ese basurero que tiene por casa será un milagro… o la carta apocalíptica (¡Ay Kami!, otra vez comienzo a divagar).

Y hablando más enserio, ¿acaso no ha notado que su casa es demasiado pequeña? ¿O será que yo tengo demasiado espacio de sobra? ¡Kami! Me ha llegado una epifanía, gracias Kami-sama, gracias por oírme (Si realmente me oíste, si fue Enma-sama, de todos modos gracias) Mejor me apresuro, y hago lo que tenga que hacer, antes de retractarme por que esto que estoy a punto de hacer, es la ocurrencia más loca y rara del planeta.

Corro a ver al do…es decir a Naruto, y como me imaginaba estaba en su casa (A veces me asusto a mi mismo con mis dotes de adivino) Me acerco a la ventana, ahí lo veo jugando con un bote de ramen instantáneo (¿acaso lo esta interrogando? Enserio que tiene problemas con el ramen). Golpeo la ventana un par de veces, viene a abrirme:

— Oe… Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta asombrado, ¿Qué, tiene algo de raro?

—Hola dobe, si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar— me alegra que el sarcasmo ya no le sea un alengua extranjera.

—Perdóname, es que… no es común que me visites 'ttebayo. — ¿Enserio es tan raro verme por aquí?

—Mira dobe, hablaré rápido y directo, solo diré esto una vez, así que ponme atención. — Tomo aire, esto es penoso —Esto sonará raro, pero... ¿quisieras compartir casa conmigo? — ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué de repente este silencio de ultratumba…? No dice nada, me mira se nota que no entiende (¿y cuándo entiende?) — ¿Qué? — ¿Ahora de qué rayos de ríe…?

—Nada, es solo que… que tu me preguntes algo así… debes tener una muy buena razón 'ttebayo Ahora,… ¿cuándo comenzó tu miedo a ir al baño por las noches? — ¡¿De dónde rayos sacó los lentes, la barba y la pipa?! (¿Y quien fue el tornado que pasó y se robó las telaraña?) ¿Acaso este dobe es mago o algo así?

—Para tu información, no es eso, Freud. — ¿Es cosplay de Sigmund Freud, verdad? — Se me ocurrió que... pues… debería compensarte por estos tres años de entrenamiento sin descanso y el hecho de haberme estado buscando en todos lados, como dice la canción de Shakira [N/A: Ver nota I a final] Aparte ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo pequeño que es este lugar?

—M… la verdad no, no a veces si, pero creí que era mi imaginación, por tanta basura 'ttebayo. — el dobe me empieza a asustar, la basura regresó como si hubiera pasado por aquí un huracán.

—Bien, yo estaba pensando que ambos nos beneficiaríamos si compartiéramos casa, además, no pudo tener tanto espacio en balde, y aquella vez cuando peleamos en la cascada… dijiste que me veías como a un hermano, y pienso que podríamos vivir como tales. ¿Qué dices dobe? — Ahora sonríe.

— ¿Seguro que no es por que le tienes miedo air al baño de noche? Es muy normal temerle a la oscuridad, no tienes de que avergonzarte 'ttebayo— Condenado dobe… Pero si me sobran ganas de… (Tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo, no lo mates… olvídate de eso… no vale la pena…pero... ¡Kami dame fuerzas!)

--Tres días después…--

Oigo sonar el timbre, despierto (que vergüenza, me quedé dormido a medio día) bajo a abrir la puerta y me encentro con Naruto.

—Hola teme— me saluda, trae consigo una maleta, no es muy grande pero tampoco es muy pequeña, la otra… es una caja. Lo dejo pasar.

—Bueno dobe, ya te preparé una habitación, y si vas a vivir conmigo las reglas son estas: primero, cada quien lava los platos que use; segundo, tu te encargarás del aseo de la casa y yo de la comida.

— ¡Ey! ¿Por que a mi me toca limpiar y a ti cocinar?

—Por que conociéndote seguro que me vas a hacer vivir a base de ramen y no te vendría nada mal aprender un poco de labores domesticas, por cierto cada quien lava su ropa La ropa sucia va en el cesto de la ropa, no quiero encontrar tus cosas tiradas por todos lados. — Me doy miedo, es decir, últimamente hago cosas muy raras: me pongo a divagar todo el tiempo, le pido a Naruto que comparta casa conmigo, pienso en tener una mascota, ¡y ahora hablo como mi madre!

—Cesto… ¡cierto! Tengo una sorpresa para ti— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí? Toma la caja y me la entrega, ¿caja con agujeros? Es…

—Ábrelo, estoy seguro que ella te agradará 'ttebayo — obedezco, y en el interior veo una gatita negra durmiendo sobre un cojín violeta, ahora abre los ojos y me mira con sus orbes magenta— jiji pensé que ahora que vivamos juntos estaría bien tener una mascota. Tú te encargarás de su higiene y yo de su dieta. Y para que veas que no soy tan malo como tu 'ttebayo Te dejaré darle un nombre.

—Soy malo con los nombres

—No es tan difícil 'ttebayo, solo piensa en un nombre bonito y que te guste— M… ¿Nekotama? No, ese era el nombre del Niibi, y no quiero hacer que Naruto recuerde cosas tristes sobre bijuus y jinchuurikis (ahora si necesito terapia, ¿desde cuándo soy tan empático?). ¿Hikari? No, es poco original ¿Sakura? Kami, ¿en que demonios estoy pensando? esta gatita no tiene una frentesota, y no quiero que se burlen de ella ¿o si? (… insisto en que me susto de mi mismo estos días…) ¿Yuuki? Como esa princesa rara del que solía ser mi cuanto favorito… No, no me gusta, mejor… que sea…

—Ya sé, que ese llame Yumi— Si, es tonto basarse en el nombre de una princesa de un cuanto para dormir que oí, pero…

—Entonces Yumi será su nombre 'ttebayo—al dobe no le importará, ni por enterado.

------o.o------

Se acabó la vida del Uchiha ambicioso y sediento de venganza, que caminaba solo en un desierto de odio tocando directamente con las plantas de los pies su superficie. Esa densa niebla de mentiras que me rodeaba ya se ha desvanecido. Ahora veo el cielo azul, y la verdad de mi destino, ¿pero qué es el destino? Es un resultado de tus decisiones inevitable por estar encadenado a estas, pero cambia cuando cambian tus decisiones lo hacen en una extraña danza de pensamientos y experiencias. (¡Ahora si necesito al dobe haciendo cosplay de Freud! Acabo de pasar del pesimismo a la epifanía y de ahí al existencialismo)

_Saludar al vecino, acostarse a una hora  
trabajar cada día para vivir en la vida  
contestar solo aquello y sentir solo esto  
y que Dios nos ampare de malos pensamientos.  
Cumplir con las tareas, asistir al colegio.  
¿Que diría la familia si eres un fracasado?  
Ponte siempre zapatos, no hagas ruido en la mesa  
usa medias de lana y corbata en las fiestas.  
Las mujeres se casan siempre antes de treinta  
si no vestirán santos aunque así no lo quieran  
y en la fiesta de quince es mejor no olvidar  
una fina champaña y bailar bien el vals...  
y bailar bien el vals..._

— ¿Sasuke, sigues oyendo esa canción de Shakira? — entra el dobe con un delantal de sirvienta, (jajaja ¡que cómico se ve! Y con ese pañuelo en la cabeza aún más, aparte el plumero le da un toque… mejor me callo, o voy a soltar la carcajada frene a el, Dios espero que pronto se miré en el espejo, apuesto a que no podrá aguantarse las ganas de reír)

—Si, ¿algún problema?

—De hecho si 'ttebayo ¿Por qué se llama pies descalzos?

— tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo

—Si lo hago 'tebayo… ¿Prometes que habrá ramen de cena hoy? — No… otra vez el kawaii no jutsu… este dobe…

**Segunda pieza: El baile del kitsune**

_Soy una rumbera, rumbera salvaje,  
bailo a mi manera como los primates  
Soy una rumbera voy cortando el aire,  
y si me dan cuerda ya no hay quien me pare  
soy una rumbera, rumbera, rumbera,  
¡vamos a bailar!  
Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas ¡uh,uh,uh,uh!  
todos caminamos._

-Otro hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha, y en el semidesierto barrio Uchiha, se alza una enorme mansión…-

— ¡Buenos días Sasuke! — se escucha como todos los días desde que Sasuke comparten la casa.

—Dobe, ¿por que me tienes que despertar justo antes de que suene el despertador? — ji ji ji… ¿acaso no es evidente, teme?

— ¡A ver quien gana el baño! — jijiji esta vez el Teme no podrá vencerme… con la estrategia que he formulado 'ttebayo…

—Aparentemente seré yo quien se quede con el agua caliente, como siempre dobe— ¡Ey! ya me encontraba camino al baño a grandes zancadas, cuando el teme me rebasó. Muy bien este error no lo cometo dos veces, cada vez que me rebasa lo detengo con uno que otro kage bunshin. Esta a solo unos pasos del baño, ya casi toca la puerta, esquiva mis kagebnshin… justo antes de llegar a la puerta el ultimo desaparece…

—Ah… ni modo 'ttebayo…— salgo del agua pacientemente y tomo una bata, la toalla esta en la perilla de la puerta, la uso para secarme el cabello mientras la veo girar. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto 'ttebayo?

—Veo que has mejorado usuratonkashi—ha, ¿Lo ves? Hasta sonríes teme, se nota que me admiras — Fuen buen movimiento de tu parte, usar los kage bunshin como distracción mientras tu usabas el baño.

—Je… ¿Acaso creíste que lo único que pienso mientras limpio es la inmortalidad el polvo 'ttebayo? — Como lo pensé, he dejado al teme sin palabras, ¡Nadie puede conmigo!¡es un hecho que yo seré el próximo Hokage!. Si… ya lo veo venir… me dirá que soy genial, claro, tratándose de Sasuke vendrá con uno que otro insulto… ¡pero no hay nada mejor que patearle su orgullo 'ttebayo!

—Me sorprendes baka— Ahí está, ahora el resto es un "admito que eres genial" si…— siempre pensé que habías llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros…

— ¡¿Qué?! Para tu información si tengo cerebro— ¿Por que siempre tiene que matarme mis pequeños momentos de gloria 'ttebayo?

— ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en estrenarlo? Es que no recuerdo que lo hayas utilizado antes, dobe — ¿Qué rollo se trae con mi cerebro?

— ¡Claro que lo uso, teme!

—Pues deberías hacerlo más seguido, te pueden confundir con un chimpancé, o con algún otro tipo de homínido—No debo aceptar ayuda del Kyuubi… no lo hago por Sasuke lo hago por mi control sobre la bestia…

—Teme

Parecerá extraño pero estos son nuestros problemas cotidianos en la mansión que Sasuke y yo compartimos, problemas de todos lo días que se solucionan con una que otra larga e inofensiva peleíta.

— ¡Chidori!

— ¡Rasengan! — ¿Cuándo elevamos el tono de la pelea? Estábamos con que Ssuke atenta contra mi uso de razón. (Dije que las peleas eran inofensivas, jamás dije que los jutsus no lo fueran, 'ttebayo. Pero no pasa nada, 'ttebayo solo dejamos la casa patas para arriba, nada que unos cuantos clavos y tablas no arreglen [N/A: imagínense cómo esta de destruida])

Este estilo de vida es más que solo eso, es una forma de ser (como quien ha visto el Rey León más de mil veces, esto es Hakuna Matata). Sip, esta es mi nueva vida con mi nuevo hermano y viejo amigo Sasuke.

¿Y quién soy yo? Se preguntarán, pues yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y algún día yo seré hokage. Lo ultimo no lo puede poner nadie en duda, después de todo, Kakashi sensei dice que solo yo puedo superar al cuarto Hokage.

Y así es 'ttebayo, comi Futon Rasenshuriken he superado las expectativas de todos 'ttebayo. Dicen que soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a todos… no sé por qué… ¿Tendrá algo que ver que mi chakra es tipo viento y es algo muy raro? ¿O que soy un jinchuuriki…? ¿O que una vez estuve a punto de matar a Orochimaru yo solo…?

—Bueno, Sasuke dijo que iría a comprar la despensa, puedo vivir solo con el desayuno hasta la cena— le digo a Yumi mientras a cargo hacia el patio— mientras tanto, entrenaré. (Si, este nuevo jutsu los dejará a todos más que boquiabiertos) Practicaré en el lago del patio, después de todo necesitaré agua para poder hacerlo.

_Soy una rumbera y vengo a alegrarte,  
para que tus penas se vayan a Marte  
Soy una rumbera, rumbera, rumbera  
¡vamos a bailar!  
Las manos hacia arriba las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas ¡uh,uh,uh,uh1  
todos caminamos._

Llegamos al patio. Dejo a Yumi a un lado, en su canastilla, como es debido

—Veamos… hago girar mi chakra... como si fuera el rasengan… (Recuerda cuando entrenabas con el globo lleno de agua) si… perfecto, ahora la fuerza tipo viento de mi chakra se une al agua del estanque… M… se forman nubes… si… esto va bien.

— ¿Hola Naruto que haces? — Miro por encima de mi hombro, vaya Sai, estoy tan de buen humor que nada me puede salir mal 'ttebyo. Lo veo acariciar a Yumi.

—Hola Sai, estoy entrenando, esta es una nueva Técnica, el Kyuubi no Shippuden (Huracán de Kyuubi) —mira las nubes.

—Impresionante. — Ahora las nubes se elevan, (están tan densas que están completamente negras) el viento gira sobre nosotros.) ¡Lo he logrado! Un huracán miniatura en nuestro propio patio 'ttebayo, ahora solo falta…

— ¡Lo sé, esa es la idea 'ttebayo!

—Pero, ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado probar un jutsu así tan cerca de la casa? — Que aguafiestas

—No, no lo es 'ttebayo. Soo estoy probando mi control sobre la forma de mi chakra. El nivel de destructividad lo pondré a prueba en un lugar apartado, obviamente. Necesito hacer que esta fuerza intempestiva adquiera la forma adecuada para poder usarla, o si no solo será un fenómeno natural fuera de lugar… Hasta ahora todo va como lo planee 'ttebayo, poco a poco compendio de nubes va tomando forma…

—Y ¿Que forma se supone que deba adquirir?

—La de Kyuubi. —Lo estoy logrando… lo estoy logrando…. ¡Si!. — Ahora debo desacerlo…— De repente mi chakra deja de fluir— ¿Oe?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente se te cortó la inspiración?

—No lo sé, mi chakra dejo de fluir sin razón—oigo mi estómago rugir, y tengo un hueco en el alma… ahora sé la razón

—Oye Naruto… Se supone que básicamente los huracanes son precipitaciones atmosféricas en los que el viento se desplaza en un movimiento circular horizontal, ¿no es así?

—Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues…— miro al frente… ¡Santa Madre del país del fuego! — digamos que ahora tienes una fuerza intempestiva, a escala 1:300 de la versión de la naturaleza, en medio de tu patio y con una alteración en su dirección, con una fuerza de… pues como de unos 200 Km/h [la versión real de un Huracán tiene vientos de más de 500 Km/h] aunque si me lo preguntas esta aumentando su tamaño… —Traducción: ¡tengo un mini huracán girando verticalmente en medio de mi patio con vientos que nos pueden mandar hasta Plutón!— y si no te apresuras pasará algo feo…—Eso no necesita traducción.

De acuerdo… me concentro…

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —.epero que se mantenga un buen rato…— ¡Rasengan! —Me muero de hambre 'ttebayo, pero este rasengan tiene la fuerza suficiente para neutralizar el huracán… (el huracán ha desaparecido) ¡¿Y el Huracán?!

—Wow… parece que tu mini Huracán no era tan devastador… ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese rasengan? — El huracán… se desintegró

— ¡Maldición, Sai…! — se lo arrojo pero quien lo recibe es… Sai me mira con esa sonrisa fingida.

—No quisiera ser tú cuando el Uchiha bastardo llegue, nos vemos Naruto—Se va. Ahora si… Sasuke me matará… Escucho a Yumi maullar y salir de la canastilla, Ya llegó…

—Ya llegué —Escucho a Sasuke decir desde la entrada, al otro lado de la casa exactamente…—Oye dobe, ¿Acaso tienes la ventana abierta? Se siente algo de viento aquí… —Eso solo puede significar una cosa… lo escucho gritar — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa?! — Un ruido seco… rayos, está desmayado.

Bien, su reacción no fue exagerada al ver que la mitad de la estructura estaba en ruinas, faltaba la pared de todo ese lado, se dañaron algunas habitaciones, el baño, la cocina y el patio sobre todo, por no mencionar que todo estaba mojado y el estanque seco.

—El lado bueno de esto, es que ya controlo la forma del Kyuubi no Shippuden 'ttebayo ¡¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!! — mi ejercito de kage bunshin al rescate— bien, cinco de ustedes lleven a Sasuke al hospital con Tsunade oba-chan, explíquenle lo que pasó, el resto: un tercio arregla el patio, un tercio reconstruye la casa, y el otro tercio lo limpia y seca todo. —

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha…

Sasuke esta despertando y eso es todo lo que sé, (golpeó al kage bunshin que estaba vigilándolo)

—Naruto… eres peligroso para su hígado. —dice la Oba-chan a uno de mis clones. —Pero no te preocupes, solo necesita desetresarse un poco y que arregles lo que hiciste—guardado y anotado

-De regreso a la casa…

— ¡Atención todos! Hay que apresurarnos, Sasuke ya viene para acá y Oba-chan dice que necesita desestresarse.

Todos nos apresuramos, contamos los minutos aproximados que tenemos, uno a uno se van, junto con los clones (alguien debería reconocerme, que es una gran hazaña reconstruir una mansión en tiempo récord con casi cuatrocientos clones y el estómago vacío)

------o.o------

Ha llegado, vaya, justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparme.

—¡Dobe!

—Hola Teme, ¿qué tal estas?

—Eres la peor enfermedad para el hígado…— ¿Qué? ¿Enfermedad yo?

—Como sea, al menos arreglaste tu desorden, ahora voy a hacer la cena

—no es necesario 'ttebayo, ya lao hice yo

—No... No me digas que es…

—Tranquilo solo es ramen instantáneo

—Eso me temía…

¿Que se supone que tiene en contra del rámen instantáneo? Bueno, eso fue hace una hora, en este momento estoy encendiendo el WII

—Oye… teme… a puesto a que te gano en este juego de baile

—Ya quisieras dobe.

_¡Todo el mundo tocando palmas!  
__¡Todo el mundo tocando palmas!  
soy una rumbera, rumbera, rumbera,  
¡vamos a bailar!  
Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas ¡uh,uh,uh,uh!  
todos caminamos._

—Jajaja… esto estuvo divertido… ¿Sasuke?— ¿Qué hace el teme en el suelo?

—Esto es lo m´s vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida… no sé ni por que acepté…

—Lo dices por que yo te vencí, jajaja, bailo mejor que tu.

—Por cierto Naruto… ¿Te que te gastaste todos tus ahorros en el WII?

—…no… ¿por qué lo preguntas? — rayos, me tocaba comprar la despensa de la próxima semana… afortunadamente tengo ramen gratis por un año gracias a la rifa...

—Si tengo que vivir a base de rámen… creeme que lo pagarás caro— lo dice de broma… cierto?

* * *

_Y.H.: ¡¡Hola, hola mis queridos lectores!! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, y les deseo hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo, que trabajen la mitad y les paguen el triple, que vean anime y pasen matemáticas, que les toque un profesor otaku, que duerman en clase y nadie los cache, que aprendan sin oír al profe, que no les dejen tarea, otaku y les den puntos por platicar, ver anime y por supuesto que les vaya bien siempre y en todo lugar. Mis queridos lectores ¡¡me he puesto a filosofar!!  
__Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿en verso?  
__Naruto: no es verso 'ttebayo, es una rima  
__Sasuke: si como sea, da lo mismo  
__Naruto: no, no es lo mismo, el verso es un renglón de una estrofa, que es un párrafo de un poema y la rima es cando la ultima palabra de cada verso tienenterinacines similares, eso lo sé por que Ero-sennin me obligó a aprenderlo para "comprender sus novelas".  
__Sasuke: si como sea, y te toca la lavandería hoy como castigo de no limpiar toda la semana pasada.  
__Naruto: (oyendo música) las manos hacia arriba, las anos hacia abajo, y como los gorilas... ¿Qué decías?  
__Y.H.: ¡¡¡que dejen de interrumpirme!!!(Los empuja) aquí les dejo las canciones usadas en el fic: La canción de Naruto, de Melody "El baile del gorila"(creo que es más que evidente,¿ no? y además,, creo que la cancion de naruto… salió algo tonta… hehehe). La canción de Sasuke, de Shakira "Pies descalzos, sueños blancos". Bueno mis queridos lectores me despido y les pido, como siempre, que me dejen un review, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, …  
__Naruto: felicitaciones  
__Sasuke: y amenazas de muerte, pero claro, esas solo las doy yo._

_Nota I: si quieren que haga un fic asi con Naruto solo díganme y uso la de "Don de estas corazón" ¡¡¡enserio que aplica a la búsqueda de Sasuke 'ttebayo!!! _


End file.
